Chaos Warriors
by JesusGirl0699
Summary: Percy Jackson was considered the best Son of Poseidon, WAS. Powerful and great, until his life was turned upside down. When a powerful being offers him a chance of a lifetime, there is no one and nothing to hold him back. 1st FanFic, critism welcome.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Warning:**

This Plot is old and overused, but couldn't help but try. I might have some similarities from other Chaos stories, so don't get on to me. I can't help it when I picture what is happening.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO or any of its characters**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK**

**Prologue**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It was a dark, cold night as Percy Jackson walked along the water's edge. You may wonder what he was doing walking in the moonlit sand, but he did it often now. He wanted to be alone these days, to endure the misery his half-brother inflicted upon him in isolation.

Marcus Davis, an obnoxious and rude Son of Poseidon, showed up two weeks ago, but he was already worshiped by everyone. All he did was kill one freaking dracaene, **( A/N: I don't know how to spell that) **but, apparently, he is now the most powerful half-blood ever.

All his friends except Thalia, Nico, and Grover left him, even his own girlfriend, now ex. But Thalia was always with the hunters, Nico was helping his dad find escaped souls, and Grover was Who- Knows- Where protecting the Wild. So he didn't see much of them.

Sighing, Percy kicked a rock, and said, almost to quiet to be heard, "Why me?"

Suddenly ,there was a flash of light behind him. Percy spun around quickly, reaching for his new sword, since Poseidon took Riptide away and gave it to the amazing Mark... as everyone loves to call him. But when he turned around, he came face to face a woman who radiated such power, He knew he didn't stand a chance in a fight with her.

The woman was around 7'4 and was absolutely beautiful. With Midnight black hair in a braid that fell down to her waist and perfectly defined, delicate features. She looked as delicate as silk, yet as strong as a diamond. But the thing Percy marveled at the most were her eyes. They were black with glowing specks, which he later realized to be stars. There were planets, but not just from Earth's solar system, but there appeared to be galaxies more, and they were beautiful. They looked powerful, almost enchantingly, asking you to get lost in them...

"Perseus Jackson," the mysterious woman said to the gaping figure in front of her, " I am Chaos, creator of everything, ruler of the Void. I have been watching you, through your hardships and your victories. I have seen your pain and suffering, and I wish to make you the second most powerful person in all the galaxies. Only obeying my orders and no one else. I will send you on missions to protect the many galaxies from evil and to protect the innocent."

"Do you accept?" she asked holding out her hand.

Percy closed his mouth and recomposed himself before getting a thoughtful look on his face. He then changed his life by grasping Chaos' hand, saying, "I've got nothing to loose."

And the last thing Percy saw before blacking out was the smile on Chaos' face that could rival Apollo's.

Please Review! NEED to know how I did!


	2. Training Hall of Doom

**(A/N: I don't know if I have to do a disclaimer every chapter or not... so I'll just do one anyways)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly... *runs away cying***

**Percy's POV**

When Percy woke up he was in a vast area of... nothing? As far as

far as he could see was black, nothing more, nothing less. As Percy stood up he tried to think of what happened, but then it hit him.. No literally. Chaos had appeared out of no where and hit him upside the head... hard.

As he rubbed the back of his head, Percy exclaimed, "What the heck was that for!"

Chaos just chuckled at first, before replying in her soothing voice, "The Void dulls the senses. If I hadn't hit you, we would've been waiting here forever.

"Oh, well, in that case, you couldn't, I don't know, maybe, REMINDED ME!" Percy said grumpily.

"Now what fun would there had been in that?" Chaos asked, grinning evilly. "Now on with the training, she said before I could reply.

As soon as she said that a fast wind came and swept us up, before depositing us in an arena.

It looked like a normal training arena at first glance, but if you looked closer you could see that it wasn't normal at all. The dummies looked like hand crafted dolls, but they were actually blinking and slightly moving once in a while. The dummies were also plated with armor and had a lot of weapons. Not to mention some were dressed as ninjas and assassin.

There were also doors lining one wall. Some looked like they were just there to make you confused, some dark and gave off a feeling of dread. While others looked, well, like normal doors, but the sounds that you could faintly hear said differently.

Weapons completely covered the other wall. There were weapons of every kind, ancient and new, shiny and dark, short and long. There were many bows with a lot of arrows of endless options. Swords, spears, shields of all sizes and shapes.

But what caught Percy's attention the most was the giant dark blue fountain In the middle of the room. It was glowing and giving off a powerful aura. Smoke flowed from the sides and there was intricate designs all over it. A glimmering light blue liquid flowed throughout the fountain. But soon the light blue turned darker, reaching a purple before changing to red and so forth. With all the colors appearing before tuning clear, and repeating the cycle.

Chaos, who had been patiently waiting for Percy, began to grow impatient as the minutes ticked by and the gaping figure showed no sign of moving.

Grinning evilly, Chaos walked over to the wall and grabbed a beautiful bow and selecting an electric filled arrow.

Chaos pulled back a little and aimed at Percy's leg, with not to much force, but enough to really hurt. Chaos let the arrow fly, meeting its target perfectly.

Percy cried out in surprise, that quickly turned to pain, as about twenty volts of electricity filled his body. He hopped into the air on one foot, clutching his left thigh, where the pain appeared the worst. He grasped the shaft of an arrow.

He quickly grabbed it as more volts shook his body, pulling it out before it could cause him any more pain.

Percy examined his aching thigh and looked up to see Chaos on the floor laughing, clutching her sides.

"What was that for?" he questioned, more like demanded, angrily. He hadn't had much had much patience the last two weeks, and had started to become angered much more easily.

Chaos, who had finally regained her composure, but was still smiling evilly said,"Lesson #1: Don't let your guard down." **(A/N: So what if its original! It is a reasonable rule!)**

And so began my time in the training hall of doom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Chaos POV**

It has been a long time sense I had seen such entertainment. I

really couldn't help myself. But, it had been a while sense last time I laughed. 200 centuries in fact, I mean I have been at war commanding my troops. I never had time for such non-sense.

As I looked at Percy, who was still looking at his leg wound, I thought about why I chose him. I honestly didn't know why I chose such a care-free individual to join my ranks, let alone be the commander. Maybe his power, maybe his ability to spread hope throughout the army, maybe even his natural leadership.

But just looking at Perseus Jackson I could tell that he had a greater role to play in this war than anyone else. And for the first time in a long time, I had some hope. I t maybe just a little, but maybe, just maybe we could finally in this bloody war.

_What war is Chaos speaking of? Against whom? Why did she choose Percy? What part will he play? And how will Percy cope with the training?_

**Please review!**

**I was wondering if I should bring back the people who died in the war? Or maybe bring Nico into the army?**


	3. The Interesting Intruder

**(A/N: NO, Percy and the intruder are not going to get together... and this is not a Chaos/Percy story, sorry if you got that impression)**

**Percy POV**

**~~~10,000 years later~~~**

After I trained and trained for about 5,000 years, Chaos started to send me on missions. I would just travel the galaxies saving the innocent, killing the evil rulers, or commanding the troops. Not for the war against Chaos' father, though. I defeated him long ago- fine it was only 2,000 years.

But after a while I started to earn a name for myself, but I no longer go by Percy Jackson. People gave me a name so that they wouldn't have to call me 'the one with no name. I now go by Alpha or Omega. The innocent call me Alpha because when they are in trouble and I show up (I always show up to help) they are filled with new hope. But the evil call me Omega, because if I'm after you, I will be the last thing you would see.

As I thought about my accomplishments of the past 10,000 years, I lay on my bed listening to Drops of Jupiter by Train. And my thoughts drifted to my old life... and eventually to her. Would we still been together if my half- brother never showed up? Or was she playing all along? It's been 10,000 years since that terrible weeks, and I don't regret my decision in the slightest.

Now you may think, 10,000 years, that's along time. But Chaos gave me a drink from the Fountain of th Everlasting, making me immortally 18. Later Chaos allowed me to be the first to bathe in the Chaotic River, where the water in the fountain came from, since I had lost my Curse of Achilles. So now I'm completely invulnerable, no weak places unlike the Styx.

Suddenly, my intercom came on and a woman's voice told me to report to the meeting room. Must be important, I thought, because we hadn't had a meeting in like forever.

I grabbed my cloak, a black, indestructible, silky material, called Chaos Silk, with dark Sea Green trim. And pulled my hood up. I was already dressed, despite the ungodly hour in the morning. I wore a Dark sea green shirt and black skinny jeans with black and silver converses. And I was completely loaded with hidden weapons.

So I walked down the corridors, people bowed to me. (As much as I protested, they just kept doing it anyways, so I was forced to get used to it)

I had finally reached the meeting room after a couple long minutes. I walked in and sat in my throne next to Chaos' much greater throne. (Which I admit was a relief) As the others filed into the large room and sat down I their spots at the very long table in the middle of the room. The gigantic chandelier's diamonds sparkled and cast an almost colorful light everywhere throughout the room.

Only general ranking and up were allowed in the meeting room, so only about 30 people were attending. There was the bow, kung fu, etc. experts, the top assassin and spy were here from the training divisions. Generals from the ground, air, space, and naval forces were to attend as well. And me commanding all of them, I had to come.

When Chaos appeared, she motioned to the guards and said, "Bring in the intruder from Earth."

'Intruder' I thought. We're in space for crying out loud! How is there an intruder from Earth! I mean there was that one problem with the astronauts, but everything was okay and fixed.

Now it may have been 10,000 years here, but on Earth only 1,000 years have passed. Earth is a separate planet, isolated from Chaos' kingdom, so that we can see what happens when selfish beings who think they have a lot of power, but don't, rule and what disasters would happen.

Now, what happened next completely shocked me. The two guards from earlier came in dragging the struggling body of a boy. The boy had dark brown hair, almost black, and a strong but lean figure. The boy looked around 13 and I recognized him immediately. "Nico," I exclaimed, quite surprised.

The said boy stopped struggling and looked at me suspiciously, "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh please," replied Chaos before I had a chance to open my mouth. "Alpha is blessed by all the Chaldian, Aztec, Mexican, Sumerian, Semitic, Bantu, Chinese, Japanese, Egyptian, Norse, Germanic, Celtic, Hindu, and American Indian gods and goddesses. Not to mention he is good friends with wizards, vampires, cold ones and originals alike, werewolves, and shape shifters. He knows many people and you are apparently one of them."

By the end of Chaos' rant, I was pink under my hood and Nico was gaping at me. It appears that Chaos still loves to embarrass me.

"Now that that is cleared up, can we hear your story, um, Nico?" Chaos asked in her 'You better tell me or I will kill you slowly and painfully' voice.

"I was looking for a friend of mine. He isn't on Earth or in the underworld so I thought he may have gotten to space somehow. So I shadow traveled here out of one of your guards shadows on accident," he said, still looking at me imploringly.

"May I ask who this 'friend' of yours is?" she asked still using the same tone of voice.

"Percy Jackson," he said quietly.

Chaos turned to me and said, "Will you go and take him to Room #106 and get him comfortable. You need to bring him to my office in twenty minutes. You may tell him where his friend is."

"Yes, Lady Chaos," I said in a hurry, I really wanted to talk to my old friend.

Nico looked so excited that he almost looked high. So I told the guards him to follow me and to not speak until we got to Room #106. The guards had started to follow before I told them that it is no longer necessary and that Nico was our guest.

"Yes, my lord," they said in unison, before bowing and going back to their posts. I led Nico through a labyrinth of corridors before coming to a room with a black door and a real skull and crossbones hanging on it. It seems we have been expecting him.

**Nico POV**

I had been thinking, looking up once in a while, when I suddenly ran into the powerful person in front of me. I had been thinking along the lines how does Percy know such a powerful man. But now I couldn't care less how powerful he was, he was going to tell me where Percy was.

'I finally get to figure out where that Kelp Head is' I thought.

I no longer care that he was in a giant castle in outer space. I was just happy to know Percy is alive. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw a hand waving and fingers snapping right in front of my face.

"Void to Nico," a man's voice said. Apparently he was a man. I hadn't really noticed before.

"Huh, yeah?" I said stupidly. "I mean what?"

The man sighed and said, "Gods, your ADHD is worse than before."

I wanted to ask what he meant and how he knew that he had ADHD, but the man had already opened a door and led him into a room that looked exactly like his bedroom.

With black carpet and furniture, it was practically an exact replica. But the concrete looking walls with 'blood' splattered on them was new. It was what Nico had wanted, but his father had said it was to original and got him the skull wall paper instead. There was a bed to the left, a couch and TV to the right. A table, microwave, and minifridge were in the corner. And there was a chest at the end of the bed to hold his clothes.

I closed the door and got straight to the point, "Where's Percy?"

The man just hopped on the couch, lying down. After a pause, he said, "Why Nico Di Angelo, that's very rude. Most people start a conversation with a 'hi' of a 'how are you.' Not going and demanding where their friend is."

I haven't seen my friend in 100 years. Tell me where he is!" I shouted. I know, not the best idea to yell at the powerful being that could incinerate you, but hey I wanted to see my friend again.

The man simply frowned and said, "I'm tired can you wait 10 minutes."

"No!" I shouted. Hey, if I didn't get incinerated already maybe he'll spare me a second time.

"What happened to the saying 'With great power comes a great need to take a nap'?"

"That-Wait. What? How did you hear that?" I asked, now very confused and upset at not getting anywhere with finding Percy. "Have you been stalking me?" I said, thinking, well that's not creepy at all.

"No, Nico, I was there," he said, sighing, before removing his hood and looking at me.

All I could do was stare, gaping at the green orbs and messy jet black hair, that was facing me.

'Percy," I whispered, surprised that my best friend had gotten so powerful in only 100 years.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said, smiling. "It's been a while."

And so we talked and caught up until the twenty minutes were up before working our way to Chaos' office. Percy had pulled his hood up and I had a big smile plastered on my face. And for the first time since Thalia turned me down, I was happy. Why? Because I had finally found my brother/cousin again.

**Thalia POV**

**~~Winter Soltice~~**

As I walked into the throne room, I looked around for any familiar faces. All the heroes had become immortal. So a lot of my friends were there. I quickly took my place in front of Lady Artemis' throne. It had beautiful images of the hunt engraved on it and was gleaming, perfect silver.

Zeus yelled at everybody to shut up and I thought maybe we really are related.

"Now," my father started, "Does anyone know the whereabouts of Percy Jackson?"

Everybody looked down while Grover and I glared murderously at all of them. I was a bit surprised that Nico wasn't here, he may not like it but his father usually makes him come.

"He isn't dead," said Hades. That was the only response, as usual.

Zeus may not admit it but he, the other gods, and some goddesses actually missed Percy's annoying self. They always had the most fun threatening to incinerate him.

"Very well," Zeus said sighing. "Moving on. We have a problem. The Giants, Gaia, the Titan's, and the Primordial gods and goddesses have risen or are beginning to rise. They are teaming up together to over throw us."

This announcement caused many demigods to faint and even more gods and goddesses to look worried and/or afraid. But Ares and his children were just smiling, cracking their knuckles, and flexing their muscles. Their smiles practically said 'We can take 'em.' Idiots.

But suddenly a dark vortex came down through the ceiling, somehow without harming it, and a beautiful woman radiating power stepped out. She looked straight at Grover and I before snapping her fingers. And suddenly everything went black.

_Where are and what happened to Thalia and Grover? Will Ares and his children ever develop a brain cell?_

**Please Review!**


	4. Old Friend, Relative, and Enemy

**100 Earth years = 10,000 Void years**

**100 x 100 = 10,000**

**Nico POV**

I was walking through the labyrinth of halls with Percy before I was suddenly tackled to the groung by an unknown person. My assaulter had a slim body and slender but strong arms.

"Nico!" A familiar, (But distantly so) happy voice came from my assaulter.

"Jeez, Bi, let him breath," said another voice, but this one didn't sound nearly as happy.

"Oh, come on, Zoe, she hasn't seen him in a long time," said yet another voice. But that one didn't seem as distant, familiar, but not enough for me to match it with the speaker.

"But he's a _boy_," said the displeased voice. And she said boy as if it were some terrible disease...

Finally my assaulter, Bi, who had been either hugging me or trying to suffocate me, (They were succeeding more so at the latter) got up, allowing me to get up off the hard floor. And as I turned around, I recognized those voices... But how is that possible... they were DEAD.

And when I completely turned around, (slow-mo like) I came face to face with Bianca Di Angelo. And behind her were Zoe Nightshade and Luke Castellan.

**Percy POV**

I watched the scene if front of me in the shadows and barely being able to keep in my laughter. Now, you may wonder, if your anything like me, 'How the hell are they still alive?' Well, I convinced Chaos that they would be a great addition to the army. So she brought all of them back to life, but I think she knew the real reason I wanted them to be alive again.

Truth is, I felt guilty about their deaths. I know, I know, they dead willingly to save their friends,(Well Luke and Bianca did) but I still felt as if there was something I could've done.

So, any way, Chaos offered them positions in her army and they accepted. They don't know why they are as alive, as far as they know, Chaos thought that they would be great warriors. And they were, as well as good company. Soon after they had joined they had each risen to general position. Zoe had reached the head of the archery division, Luke the sword division, and Bianca the assassin division.

As Nico just stared, wide eyed, at them, they started asking question after question. From 'Is everything okay?' and 'How are you?' to 'What do you mean Percy is missing?' and 'How long has he been gone?' I was slightly surprised that they would ask about me, but happy all the same that they actually cared.

The questions about me seemed to take Nico by surprise and shock him out of his staring fest. "What?" Nico questioned, turning to me, questioningly, with a suprised and confused face.

"I have not been able to tell anyone yet, and only Chaos, her daughter, you, and I know his fake identity. He has not been allowed to mention his true identity, either, of course. But you showing up here might just change that," I replied to his look, quite amused by it.

The other three looked at me in surprised before bowing. "We apologize, our lord, we did not see you standing there," they said in unison, tying and failing to keep the surprise out of their voices.

I sighed, surprising them even more. "Please, don't bow to me, or call me lord." At that they looked completely shocked. What, it's isn't like I grew a set of red horns and a tail? Why do they keep looking so shocked?

They all suddenly gasped as I felt a familiar presence behind me and, smiling I turned to face her.

"Alpha," a sweet, melodic voice that could only belong to Lexi, Chaos' daughte, and the 3rd most powerful being. Now, let me tell you about Lexi. She may be Chaos' daughter but they look absolutely nothing alike. The only way you could tell they were even related was the way they act and their eyes.

Where Chaos has black, straight hair, Lexi has beautiful, wavy blond hair. And if you even say 'Dumb Blond' within 100 miles of her. She will have beat you to a pulp in seconds.

Lexi has beautiful blue eyes and they have the same effect as Chaos'. (I said that was how you could tell they were related, not that they had the same eyes) Her eyes are a crystal blue that get darker as they reach the edge of the irises. And her eyes are what got her the nickname Ice. It totally suits her when she is in battle, but off the battlefield she is as nice as an innocent little fairy... well, sometimes.

I was really happy to see her. She had been on another mission the past two months. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. Smiling, I asked, "So, how did it go?" She had been negotiating with the Aztec gods to take better care of their children. Because, seriously, they had been dying right and left.

"Great, and they now have place for them to train and survive," she said happily, grabbing my hand.

Oh, yeah, forgot to mention, we've dating for 4,000 years. We started working together after I had saved her during a mission from a, drakon, 5,000 years ago. We found out her identity soon after. And with us working together so much, we started to grow closer and closer. Soon we were with each other when ever we had any free time. (Which was quite rare) But we were also sent on many missions together almost constantly, so we still got to spend a lot of time together.

"Come on, Nico," I said, turning my head to look at him. "We have a meeting with Chaos." And with that, Lexi, Nico, and I started down the hallway. Oblivious to the figures following us as we walked.

**Please Review!**


	5. Three Tickets to the Punching of a Jerk

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own PJO or any of its characters. All rights go to Rick... for now. (Hears the insane laughter of a girl who's obviously had WAY to much caffeine)**

**Chaos POV**

"Thalia!" Artemis screamed, as the said girl fell to the marble floor, unconscious. Thalia Grace began to glow, along with the satyr, Grover Underwood, who had gone unnoticed until then. They turned transparent before they were completely transported. All of this was done by mwah.

"What did you do to her," Artemis screeched, fiery rage in her eyes. If I wasn't immortal and all powerful, she could've killed me.

"I sent them to my palace," I replied calmly and that ticked her off even more. Her gaze was completely murderous, if looks could kill, immortal or not, I would've been dead before you could say 'humuhumunukunukuapuaa'... Um, sorta long . How about, 'Chaotic?'

"Who are you," Zeus thundered. In the time Artemis and I had our little 'chat,' the other gods and goddesses had gotten their weapons and pointed them at me. As if THEY could hurt ME.

"I am Chaos, the 'first being' as you like to call me. I have come here to offer my help in the upcoming war," I said calmly. I nearly fell to the ground, laughing, at their faces, mentally of course. I mean they wouldn't take me seriously if I had.

And I didn't know why or how they came up with this 'first being' shit. I mean, seriously! Ya, only, Father, Alpha, and I are powerful enough to go from universe to universe, but so what? I simply created this universe for myself to live in and get away from the war. Not like that lasted long...

"But you're a woman," Ares said dumbly, pointing out the obvious. As if it matters!

"No you nit wit I'm a cat! Yes, I'm a woman!" I said, my voice venomous. I mean really? Why is it so hard to believe! The only one who wasn't surprised when they met me was Alpha... well, he was, but not about the woman thing. "I really should give you a brain cell... Your stupidity is nauseating."

"I bet I could take you. I mean, since I know that your not Chaos. But, I could beat him to, if he hadn't faded, I mean," said a voice about 20 feet behind me, to the left. It practically screamed confidence.

I guess this is Marcus Davis, Percy's half-brother . I swear, Marcus and Percy are NOTHING alike. While Percy was tall, powerful, strong, handsome, modest, smart, (he always was he was just to impulsive to use his brain) and kind, Marcus was short, weak, ugly, idiotic, ego-filled, and a jerk. Marcus had brown hair, dull blue eyes, no muscles, and probably weighed 200 lbs.

He and his girlfriend, Annabeth, were both ego filled, jerks that had tricked the gods into making them both gods. Annabeth was the goddess of agriculture and Marcus the god of lies and trickery.** (A/N: No, not like Hermes!)**

"Marcus Davis," I said calmly, which was really hard to do. I mean imagine you were in my place- You had a all powerful solider, that was dating your daughter, and is practically indestructible. But he only came to be the second most powerful person in the universe because his life was ruined and made a living hell by the piece of shit in front of you.

Now I could A) Thank him for my best warrior of B) Hurt him and cause him so much misery that he wished that he could just die. Option A didn't sound to pleasing, so I decided on doing just a little bit of B, because he would join my daughter and grandchildren. But before I start, I should tease him a little, of a lot...

"I have heard a lot of things about you," I said, turning around, my voice sickly sweet. I so wanted to throw up, but that would ruin it.

He simply stared at me for a second, before regaining his composure. "Well, of course you have." he said, "I am the greatest being of all time!"

But when I said that, the gods and their children looked at me disbelievingly. Their eyes practically were screaming, 'How the heck do you know about this piece of shit?'

"Oh, yes, of course you must be the one I've heard so much about," I said walking up to him. I put a hand on his chubby cheek and resisted the urge to slap it. I ignored the shocked and disgusted looks from the gods and demigods and the glare from his girlfriend. I drew my hand back, and forming a fist, I punched his left eye.

It turned black immediately. He fell to the floor, clutching the left side of his face, rolling around. I started screaming at him at the top of my lungs.

"I heard that you're a selfish jerk with an ego the size of my kingdom. And that you caused my best warrior and my daughter's boyfriend to consider suicide! And he is the greatest being, not you, you piece of bull shit!" I yelled.

And that's really loud. I'm sure my soldiers at the base, 10,000 miles away, could hear me perfectly clear.

All the demigods and even all the gods had put their hands over their sensitive ears in a vain attempt to block out all the noise. And a lot of the demigods had been blasted into the now crumbling walls from the power of the sound waves.

While everyone was fixing their hair, (Mostly Aphrodite, her kids, and other girl demigods) or getting back into their seats or thrones, Alpha, Lexi, and Nico Di Angelo popped into the room.

"Lady Chaos," Alpha said, " whatever poor person angered you, I'm sure they don't deser..." He trailed off as he realized where we were and who I was yelling at.

Sighing, Alpha continued, "As much as I hate to say, even he doesn't deserve this. But you may carry on, just let me grab some popcorn." He was still wearing his hood, but I could tell that he was smiling.

He conjured up three chairs, some popcorn, and a few sodas in a snap of his finger. They sat down and, eating a a little popcorn, waited for me to continue my torturing.

An as much as I wanted to be him to a pulp, we had more pressing matters. Plus he was unconscious and wouldn't be able to feel the pain until he wakes up.

"As much as I want to, we have to talk about the war between the gods and their many enemies," I said sadly to my warriors and their friend. Hmmm... Alpha's friend would make a good warrior... I thought getting a bit off track. I pushed the idea to the back of my mind, to consider later.

"Let me guess," Alpha said, "The gods enemies are teaming together to take down the gods. And that their forces won't be enough to stop them so we are going to help."

I had already suspected that he knew that he would have to help the gods again, So when he said that he simply confirmed many of my suspicions.

"Yes," I said,

Right as I was about to continue, everything suddenly and unexpectedly, broke into complete and utter chaos...

**Please review! I don't know what to think of this chapter and NEED to kow how I did!**


	6. A Rather Long Meeting

**Pointless but useful info and a Disclaimer: I am going to drag this out as long as possible for you peoples suspense! Mwahahaha! *cough cough*... *awkward silence* How come Darth Vader... or is it Dark Vendor... can pull off the evil laugh but I can't? Sigh... I don't own PJO or any of its characters... Hey Bob! (My assistant in crime) Can you set up an appointment with Dark creepy helmet dude? I need to know how to do his laugh...**

**Alpha POV**

We had reached Chaos' office door when we heard yelling. Correction: LOUD yelling. And you didn't need my heightened hearing to know that it was Chaos' voice.

I looked at the sound waves to figure out where she was. I had to stop her from torturing or killing the poor person**. **Immortal or not, you do not want to be on Chaos' bad side. I had my own set of experiences myself. And I hope that the never occur again... in vain, of course, but still.

I grabbed Nico's arm and Lexi and I transported to the source of the sound waves.

"... greatest being, not you, you piece of bull shit!" Chaos yelled

I didn't even bother to look around. This didn't happen that often, but when it did it was in some pretty strange places.

"Lady Chaos," I said calmly, "whatever poor person angered you, I'm sure that they don't deser..."

I trailed off as I took in the scene I front of me. Olympus. Though a little disarranged, it was definitely Olympus**.**

The gods were getting off the golden floor and back into their thrones. The demigods were recomposing themselves.And my idiot half brother was lying on the floor. He was unconscious and golden blood was flowing down the left side of his ugly face. But, other than that, he was still the same ego filled jerk. _She_ was right beside him. And _She _was glaring at Chaos.

I smiled to myself, but quickly, my face found its way to a frown. I new no one deserved to be beaten up by Chaos, even if it was only a simple little punch.

Sighing, I said, "As much as I hate to say it, even he doesn't deserve this."

But who am I to come between the most powerful being in the many universes... Well maybe if you squint hard enough, it might become a no... No, probably not... Yeah, definitely not.

"But you may carry on, just let me get some popcorn," I said ignoring the glare being sent to me by _Her_. But, really, it was a pathetic glare.

Smiling, I focused on to air molecules. I changed them up a bit to make three seats (the kind you would get in a really fancy theater) three boxy thingamajigs filled to the brim with popcorn, and three sodas. Nico got a Dr. Pepper, and Lexi and Igot the amazing and all powerful Cokes. After 10,000 years of slaying things and missions, you learn to drink this wonderful delicacy in the Void whenever you can.

So we all sat down, smiling to ourselves. We ate a little bit of popcorn (Nico) and waited for Chaos to continue, And though Marcus was passed out, (Wimp) he would be in a galaxy of pain when he wakes up.

But Chaos, smiling a bit sadly at her eager audience, obviously had other plans. I realized the even the gods and goddesses looked eager for him to be beaten. Strange...

"As much as I want to, we have to talk about the war between the gods and their many enemies," Chaos said.

I didn't try and press. I simply vanished our popcorn and seats. Lexi and I both knew to stand up and hold onto our awesome Cokes. But Nico didn't. He fell and his drink followed, spilling all over his surprised face.

"Let me guess**," **I said,drying Nico off and getting him a new Dr. Pepper with a wave of my hand. "The gods' enemies are teaming together to take down the gods. And that their forces won't be enough to stop them so we are going to help," I guessed. Though it was really obvious. After a few millennia they finally used their limited amount of brain cells to come up with a reasonable plan. Well, it would've insured their victory. If we weren't going to butt in and beat their dumb assess. The gods won't stand a chance if we don't.

Maybe they should try talking before punishing powerful beings for being, well, powerful. No, wait, they would probably mess that up to.

"Yes," Chaos said simply. Conforming all my thoughts.

I have known for awhile that I would have to come back to this wretched place. It's not Earth that's bad though. It's the memories. The gods and goddesses of other cultures are fine. And that's the only reason I'm doing this. No, I'm not doing this willingly. But I know Chaos has some, for use of a better phrase,'consenting material.' I just hope that I won't have to reveal my identity.

Chaos turned her head and, smiling at me, shook her head no. Oh, great! It appears that Chaos is going through another 'phase' again. You see, Chaos goes through these phases once in while. Normally during big wars. She reads everyone minds and that's how she gets her information. So she knows what's going to happen and what's going on.

She could just know the future, but she says that it would 'Cause to many complications' and that 'It's my sisters' jobs, not mine.'

Her sisters are the Fates. She doesn't interfere with their job and they don't interfere with hers. And after I retrieved their stolen knitting needles, they blessed me.

Because, long ago, long before the gods, they were stolen. They had been using plain old gold ones for thousands of millennia. But I retrieved the real ones from their hiding place. They were made of every kind of metal and cooled in the Fates' own blood.

Their blessing gave me foresight, among many other abilities and I know an enemies every move, even before the battle has even started. Add that to all the other gods and goddesses with foresight's blessings. Well, I can practically read the future.

But anyways, Chaos doesn't like to read peoples' minds. She can, but when I asked why she didn't... Well, it didn't end to well:

"_Why don't you read peoples' minds all the time?" I had asked casually_

_Chaos turned around to face me and glared, This glare would normally scare people shitless, but I was used to it._

"_Why don't I read peoples' minds?" she yelled. "How would thee like it if thy every thought was monitored? If thy every move was charted?"_

I don't know why she exploded on me, and I'm not sure I want to know. I was put on guard patrol for a month, just standing there for a long time. And I never brought that up again.

You may have noticed, you may not have, but she speaks in the old language when she is pissed. And I mean REALLY pissed. I heard that one time she got so mad that she started speaking in the Lost Language of the Ancients. The person to whom she spoke to was said to never have been seen again. But it was a rumor, so I don't know if it's true.

"We don't have that many enemies!" Zeus yelled, practically growling. His face was blood red, out of embarrassment or anger, I don't know.

"Oh, please," Chaos said. "You have the Titans, Gaia, all of the Giants, and not to mention practically all the other powerful beings on this plant. And you probably wouldn't even be here if you didn't have your children."

"How dare you!" Zeus roared, adding a clap of thunder for effect. He was probably hoping to scare her. Stupid and Dramatic...

The air smelled of ozone as Zeus reached for his master lightning bolt from it's holder. He threw it a Chaos with a decent, but not perfect, aim. Huh, didn't even bother to reach for it when Chaos first appeared.

It hit Chaos dead on. But Lexi and I weren't worried. The smoke cleared and there stood Chaos, unfazed, unharmed, and pissed.

Chaos has multiple personalities to put it nicely. She can be calm one second and killing you another. And meting Janus **(A/N: I think that's it but I'm to lazy to check)** didn't help at all. It took us 300 years to get Chaos to go back to only one head. But, I seriously think that she did that just to annoy us. Why? Oh, when anyone first joins she says that if she's going to have to see our faces a lot, she might as well have some fun and annoy us. The message is pretty clear, unless your like Ares.

"H-how are you a-al-alive?" Zeus stuttered, amazed yet scared. You could see that he didn't like the fact that his master bolt didn't work. And you could tell that he was thinking of where to put her in chains.

"I told you, Zeus. I am Chaos, and your pathetic weapons don't harm me at all," Chaos said in an almost mocking tone. But I could clearly see that she was amused by him tripping over his words.

Zeus was now stupidly shaking out of anger. But then he seemed to notice us and a surprised look passed onto his face. And his past anger was momentarily forgotten. "Hades," he said, not even bothering to try to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Why is your _son_ and two other _people_ here?" Zeus said, saying people as if he finds it highly unlikely.

"Well, my son has a right to be here as he is a demigod. As for the other to people, I do not know, brother," Hades said casually, but was glaring at Zeus.

They started bickering about nonsense, the volume going farther up every second. And the topics kept changing. First it was about who was stronger and more powerful, Then it was about whose kids were more troublesome. And when it turned to the topic of who their mother loved more, (And I seriously don't know how anyone could stand them with their constant and useless bickering) Poseidon joined the argument.

Soon lightning, bones, water, and pies (Don't ask me where the pies came from) were flying everywhere. Owls went around poking peoples eyes out while tomato vines and grape vines battled for dominance. Silver and gold arrows flew between Apollo and Artemis in rapid fire and deadly precision.

Hestia just kept tending the hearth, not surprised in the least at how quickly things had spun out of control. Almost as if this happened every day, which it probably had. The demigods, though, looked surprised and scared shitless. Well, all except the Ares cabin. They were placing bets on how many people their dad was going to beat up. (The bets were high and unrealistic)

Nico, Lexi, Chaos, and I watched the scene before us, more amused than anything. Finally, Chaos snapped.

Looking annoyed, Chaos grew black chains out of the floor. They sprang up and like snakes grabbed the gods and goddesses. They pulled them to their appropriate thrones and tied them there. Looking back at me, she gave me a look that said, 'I know why you left this place.'

Chaos turned back to them and basically started commanding them. "I am going to send my troops to Camp Half-blood to help you in the upcoming war. Just shut up and be grateful, K?" she said, not really giving them a choice.

"What's so great about your troops," Marcus sneered. Oh,joy! He's conscious- Note both the sarcasm and venom. "I bet I could take them all on and, of course, win!" _She_ nodded her head in agreement.

Chaos looked at them like they were the idiots that they were.

"My soldiers have heightened senses, bronze plated bones, immortality, eternal stamina, and are experts in anything that they are assigned to do. And those are just the things that your limited vocabulary and minuscule brain can comprehend. They can take on any Olympian or Titan and can kill them, immortality is not a hindrance at all. EXCEPT for the commander," she said in a little speech.

Oh no, looks like it's time to play, 'Embarrass Alpha as much as you can' again. I laughed mentally at their faces and knew that Lexi and Chaos were doing the same. But Nico couldn't keep his laughter in and fell to the ground, clutching his sides. And his laughter rang through the shock, easing the uncomfortable silence a little. I mentally sighed, knowing that I wouldn't like what was coming up.

"What do you mean? Why is your commander an exception?" Zeus asked a little quietly, not fully recovered from his shock.

Chaos smiled widely. "Because my commander is an exception," she replied walking over towards me. "On top of all the other things my soldiers have, he has many more blessings by me. But he also has all the blessings of the Chadian, Aztec, Mexican, Sumerian, Semitic, Bantu, Chinese, Japanese, Egyptian, Norse, Germanic, Celtic, Hindu, and American Indian gods and goddesses, He is also blessed Fates and many other powerful beings that you don't know about. Not to mention he is good friends with wizards, vampires, cold ones and originals alike, werewolves, and shape shifters. He is well known by all and is the second most powerful being in the known universes. He is feared and respected everywhere, so shut your mouth you asshole," Chaos said. **(A/N: And so what if it's similar to her earlier little speech with Nico? What are you gonna do about it? Shoot me?)**

Chaos' last sentence was basically directed to Marcus. Who had opened his mouth and was probably gonna say something about how he is greater. By the time she had finished her little speech almost all the demigods and some gods had fainted. Athena looked at Chaos so dumbly that you would think her brain had shut down.

Then Chaos opened a portal and walked calmly into it. Nico, Lexi, and I followed in suit. And I was stared at by those who had a couple more brain cells than the others.

The portal took us to Chaos' office and the sight before us made us freeze and stare.

**Okay, Helmet dude, say it... The said man whimpered No! He said rather pathetically. Do it! She said still referring to herself in Third person Fine! Review or she'll hit you with the knives... the pointy small metal light sabers... the man said shuddering uncontrollably...**


	7. A few gasps and a BUNNY?

**Please Enter:** **A freaky disclaimer saying that I DON"T own the amazing PJO and that all rights go to the GENIUS mastermind that did... drumrole please...RICK RIORDAN! *APPLAUSE* Because I am way to insane and lazy to do so myself!**

Five guards surrounded two figures and had them pinned against the wall. Two guards held knives to their throats. Three guards sat in chairs playing cards around Chaos' intricately carved desk. And four guards stood at guard by each of the five tall doors. Wow, there's a lot of guards.

Now you could say that the two figures were cooperating. But that would be lying, not like I don't. One was figure was struggling. Yelling out very long strings of cusses and then repeating them again in Ancient Greek.

The speaker was obviously female. And she looked punk. With black spiky hair and several piercings, you couldn't exactly call her gothic. She was about, eh, fifteen.

But the second figure had no problem standing still and looking at the large knife pointed at his throat. With a short wispy beard, he looked male. But they could be from that one planet with all the beards... And he had long horns spiraling out from the sides of his head. But his hooves and furry hindquarters proved that he was a satyr. And there was only one gender in that group. **(A/N: They have NEVER mention any female satyrs and I am going to keep it that way!) **

They were Thalia Grace and Grover Underwood. Though they looked extremely different, well, Grover did, they are definitely my old friends. And after I got out of my surprise, I decided that if I don't want them beheaded, I better intervene. And I sure as hell don't want that to happen.

"Stop," I said simply. What do you want me to say? Halt?

All the guards snapped to attention and some cards flew up as one guard nearly had a heart attack. When Thalia and Grover looked our way, there eyes grew a little bigger. But when they saw Nico, their mouths nearly hit the marble floor. One of the guards stepped forward, hesitantly in front of them.

"I am the head of this division, my ladies and lord," he said. He bowed to each of us, excluding Nico, before continuing. "We found these intruders in Chaos' office. They claim to know nothing. What do you wish for us to do with them?"

"Leave us, so that we may speak with them," Chaos said, smiling a bit evilly. She winked at me, her smile growing wider. Oh, boy. This will not be good at all.

The guards quickly left the room nearly running over each other in the race to get to the door They probably saw the wink and thought that I was going to begin a interrogation.

When we were alone, Thalia and Grover were still staring at Nico. Who in turn was shifting uncomfortably and looking anywhere but them. After a few seconds of silence and staring, we began to grow impatient. Well, Chaos did and gave me a look that said, 'End this, now.' So I cleared my throat and snapped them out of their revere, much to Nico's relief.

But Thalia seemed to have found her voice again. Thankfully, cusses did not escape her mouth Instead, she asked on of the most obvious questions she ever could have. "Who the hell are you?" But after that, she just kept inquiring, question after simple question. "Where are we? Why are we here? Who were those guys?" She kept going, her expression growing harder and harder every second. Well, until she ran out of obvious questions. But when she was done, she looked at us, expecting us to answer every question she had asked. And if not, to force us to, probably. By the time she had finished, her voice was totally demanding us to give her what she wanted. Her eyes were fierce and she had her spear pointed at my throat.

Chaos and Lexi stood back, knowing that I could defend myself perfectly well. But that didn't stop Lexi from glaring at Thalia so hard, I had no don't that she wanted to cut her head off. And Nico had a pained look an his face.

"Thalia, stop! He's-," Nico began to say anxiously.

"You shut UP!" Thalia snapped. She swung her spear in Nico's direction before returning it to my neck. "Now I want some freakin' answers!"

Ah, it appears that she's still good ol' Thalia. With the ferociousness of a tiger, bravery of a bear, and words more poisonous than the strongest snake venom. Dear Chaos, am I in a bit of trouble. But, then again, when am I not?

"Thalia, he's-," Nico tried again, but, of course, in vain.

"Keep talking and you won't be able to, traitor!" Thalia yelled. Oh no... maybe she's reminded of Luke?

I could tell that the guards were wanting to rush inside. After all, an interrogation by me is usually filled with screams of forgiveness, not answers. And three other presences had frozen at the corner of the intersection. I could sense them creeping slowly closer and closer until they were outside a door. No guards were there to stop them from eavesdropping. Not like you couldn't hear Thalia within twenty feet away. Before I could say anything, Chaos looked at Lexi and I pointedly. She raised a finger and signaled us to shut up and wait.

Thalia, of course, saw it and took it the wrong way. She tried to jam her spear into my neck. It, in turn, snapped like a pathetic little twig. Five splintered pieces fell with a clatter to the polished floor. Thalia, looking shocked, held the broken shaft in her hand. And Grover looked just as surprised.

Dropping the shaft, Thalia drew her bow. She quickly notched a silver arrow and backed away slowly. She shot the arrow as soon as she was by Grover's side. If not for the blessing (Because it is definitely not a curse) and the cloak the arrow would've gone right through my heart. The arrow looked like any one of the huntresses arrows, but I could tell the difference. It was, on Earth, indestructible. Dipped in the Styx in fact. But the arrow shattered on impact. Thalia narrowed her eyes and dropped her bow.

"Who the hell are you!" she yelled.

"Alpha," I replied simply. She was about to speak but I raised my hand and signaled for her to shut up and wait a second. Turning quickly on my heel, I walked silently over to the door to my left and grasped the golden handle. And behind it were three unsuspecting figures that I had identified. I swung open the door and said, quite loudly, "Sorry, but am I interrupting you eavesdropping?"

Zoe, Luke, and Bianca scrambled back in surprise before stopping all at once in shock. Luke was the first to recover and speak, bowing quickly.

"Sorry, my lord. We were just seeing what the commotion was. We'll be leaving now," he said hurriedly. He and the newly recovered Zoe grabbed the arms of Bianca, who was still frozen, and began to haul her off.

Thalia and Grover couldn't see who it was. And apparently didn't even recognize the voice or else they would probably have gasped. But Nico understood right after Luke had began speaking and was craning his neck. He was most likely looking for his sister but was met with the sight of her being hauled off.

"No. I think your curious to see why your old friends are here. Come on in. There are some explanations in order," I said, knowing perfectly well that they had to listen or face the consequences. A little warily and slowly the group turned around. I gave them a little nod and opened the door wider. They looked a little happier, that I didn't punish them, maybe. But that was quickly wiped away when I gave them my famous lopsided grin. You wouldn't have guess that they had ever smile they looked so sad... almost depressed. Well, except Zoe.

The group then slowly walked forward, as if they knew they were walking to their deathbeds. Which you wouldn't have normally been able to tell the difference. But this was no where even remotely close to normal. At least, for Thalia and Grover it isn't.

The groups both froze in place when they saw each other. Grover and Thalia looked like they had both saw not just a ghost, but a drunk ghost that was riding a gorilla and was about to kill them slowly and painfully. Their eyes were the size of saucers and they looked pale.

But, before they could speak or any chaos between them could break out, a large explosion sounded to the right. The wall had been blasted to pieces. And, in the midst of all the rubble, moke, and dust a figure could be seen... OH HOLY SHIT!

"Is that a... bunny?" Nico asked incrediously.

"No, Nico. That is not a bunny, not even close..." I said slowly. And I know that many lives will be lost by the hand of the one mistaken for a bunny...

**Please Review!**

**Ok... I am having a bit o trouble deciding who Thalia should be with... Review and put either:**

**TN: for Thalia and Nico**

**TL: for Thalia and Luke**

**Haha... that was funny and random... you shall not know why...**


	8. The Captured Hunters

**Ok... My excuse for not updating for so long is that I was grounded.** **Ya, you actually just read that. I was **_**GROUNDED!**_** It stinks being 12!Sigh... I'll try to update sooner from now on for those of you who might actually read this.**

"Uh, no. That's a bunny," Nico said, staring at, what was apparently to him, a bunny. And Thalia, maybe even Grover, Luke Bianca, and Zoe, envisioned as well. "And it's pink."

Sighing, I snapped my fingers and his real hideous self appeared in all of his ugliness. The Aphrodite girls would have a heart attack. Heck, Aphrodite would faint. With glowing red eyes and spiraling black horns, he looked like a mildly scary Minotaur. But the golden, snot covered nose ring completed the look. **(A/N: You can totally tell that I'm a girl, can't you?)**

Now, you may think that I controlled the mist. Right? Well, wrong. What other way could I have put it? But, anyways, this stuff is too powerful to be to be the mist. The mist could not make this evil, murdering, lunatic look like a pink, cuddly (albeit giant) bunny.

No. This is the Fog of Chaos. Basically, though, the fog and the mist are similar. Though the mist is created by monsters and the Fog of Chaos is actually normal and natural, (Well as normal as magical fog can be. Which is, surprisingly, really normal.) they are both similar. "How?" you may ask. Well, they both hide insane, overconfident, murdering, egoistic monsters from unknowing or unsuspecting eyes. Hmm... I wonder if _Mark_ is buried in fog? Anyway, few can see through it, but even fewer can control it.

"Oh, never mind. You're right and I'm the insane one," Nico said, wide eyed and still staring. Which, of course, made me chuckle **(A/N: Such a strange word, no?) **silently.

I looked back when Thalia snorted **(yet another...) **and saw her doing the same thing as Nico. Yet, she had a look in her eyes. Almost like... determination. Oh shit! She's so going to get herself killed. He probably wouldn't even hesitate to kill her.

Now, I think I should tell you who 'he' is. Right? Well, he is the fourth most powerful being in this galaxy. More specifically, Chaos' half-brother. And about 4,000 years ago, he fled. Fled because he figured his father would loose. And he is known for his tricks and the number of people he's killed, (_ERROR: This number has not come to the knowledge of Earth's inhabitants_) not his brain. So that must have been a major accomplishment for him. But he goes by Chaos' mutant half-brother. No name, Just Chaos' mutant half-brother. And I'm just going to keep calling him 'him' for now.

Anyways, back to bull dude and Thalia. Thankfully, Luke held her back. But paid the price for it. He took enough punches and kicks for an entire army. He was able to dodge most of them, but still will have plenty of bruises.

"Nico, go help hold Thalia back," I told him, trying to snap him out of, yet another, stare-fest. Gods! What is it with people and staring these days? He backed up, but still continued staring. Sigh...

I turned around and analyzed my new opponent. Normally, I would have been able to take him down, no problem whatsoever. But six peoples in this room wouldn't be able to fight for more than a few seconds if they went against him. So I need to defend them too. He was in full body battle armor, minus the helmet. But, it looked hurriedly put on and really worn through. There wasn't an inch without a chinch, dent, or crack and was covered in layers of rust.

I didn't have anymore time to analyze though. Because he charged, yelling an undistinguishable battle cry. At me. Why the Hades is he attacking ME?

He came forward, slashing down with his bent sword. I sidestepped and pulled out Frost and Biter, my duel swords. Made out os Stygian Ice and Chaos metal. I lunged forward and with Frost, in my right hand, stabbed right through his rib cage. And slashed with Biter at his left leg. He jumped back and yelled in pain, insanity and fury shining brightly in his bloody eyes.

I slashed in an ark with both swords, forcing him to jump back. He slashed at my shoulder and I sidestepped. Bringing Biter up, I quickly disarmed him, with the same move Luke taught me on the first day at camp.

He didn't take defeat easily though. He leaped forward and tried to tackle me. Key word being tried. I did a quick flip over him and turned in midair. Poising Frost and Biter, I stabbed both right through his muscled back.

He cried out and threw me off by arching his back. I used his momentum to my advantage. Pulling my swords out, I leaped back and did a few flips. Landing on Chaos' desk in a defensive position, crouching down with my swords at the ready. But he had other plans.

Before I could react he had drawn three daggers. And I ran towards him at the speed of light, but was still too late. He didn't aim at me though. No, he aimed them at Bianca, Zoe, and Thalia. And they were so busy struggling between each other to notice. His aim held true and struck them each, dead on, in the stomachs.

As they hit, a red light burst out of each of the silver daggers and engulfed the three girls. But as the lights receded, the three girls were gone and no where to be seen.

I crashed into him with a force unknown to ever Earth's godly inhabitants. Fueled by fury and pure rage, I knocked him into the now crumbling wall. The indestructible walls weren't indestructible after all. But that didn't matter to me at this point. I was almost seeing red as I reminded myself not to destroy half of the galaxies and to calm down.

I picked him up by his collar and glared at his blood stained face. He gave me a dark smile as I raised my fist to punch his face black and blue. I didn't do a very good job at calming down... But before I could, he started to glow.

And before he was fully gone, he said words that shocked me. Barely two sentences. And barely audible to my heightened hearing. But it still managed to send chills racking my body and tensing my muscles. What he said was worse than being hit by Zeus' master bolt at full force a thousand times over.

He had whispered, "For now, thy cursed one. Until we meet again." And then he was gone.


	9. A pit, two more kidnappings, and a door

**Disclaimer: I am not the all powerful alien named Rick Riordan that came to Earth to bless us will the all mighty book series **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**before deciding to blow the planet into smithereens. **

**Alpha POV**

We quickly knocked out the guards as we entered the dark abyss, crawling silently. Reaching the smoking pit before us, one voice dared to break the silence. No, it was no me.

"Kalverum," Luke breathed. **(If you haven't read the **_**Jake Ransom**_** series, you should. It is AWESOME! P.s. I do not own the name Kalverum)**

Now, you may wonder how in the universe we got here and where the heck here is…

**~The ULTIMATE FLASHYBACKY!~**

I stood there, stunned. Many thought were spinning like a hurricane through my mind. But a few stuck out from the rest. _How did he figure it out? How much does he know? And, If he knows, does that mean that others know as well?_

But before I could contemplate these questions, Lexi took charge. Because Chaos and I obviously weren't. I was as good as a statue at the moment. And Chaos had turned white, literally. She looked like a 3D paper cut out.

"Sit, now," Lexi demanded and all in good reason. Three girls had just been kidnapped, two of them being high-ranking soldiers. And Chaos and I obviously had a secret that was so important, it had made us freeze up. We she finds out we will be soooo dead for keeping it from her. She never cared about her own safety that much.

So that's what we did. But I'll spare you the boring details. Basically we argued a _little tiny bit _(*cough* a lot *cough cough*) And Grover woke up from his unconscious position on the floor from Thalia's tirade. Then, Luke, Nico, and I were sent on a mission to find the girls and bring them back hopefully, but no likely, unharmed.

Wellll, Luke and Nico were. Chaos wanted me to stay here and play it safe now that she taught that the secret was out. But, it's not like I really would. Chaos taught me to follow my instincts. And, hey, breaking a few laws in the process won't hurt… too much…I hope. How wrong I was.

**~End of the super cool FLASHYBACKY!~**

And that would be how in the universe we got here. Question uno, CHECK. Wow, this is too much explaining. I'll try to make it quick. But it will still take a while. There is no way to descried a gruesome place without taking forever. Unless you just want me to call it gruesome. In that case, skip the next paragraph. But, I'm warning you, the next paragraph might just contain some top secret information that could just save your life on this terrible journey. That's right, now that you have gotten so far, there is no turning back. **(Sorry about that, after tests, we would watch a movie and I just watched **_**A Series of Unfortunate Events. HILARIOUS! Okay… getting even farther off topic. On with the story!)**_

__Kalverum is kind of like Tartarus. Well, maybe if I can change the definition of _kind of_. Basically, this place is all dark and scary and all people go here and blah blah blah. But not when their immortal asses die. This is their headquarters. Anything form destroyer-of-the-universe to a-monster-under-a-five-year-olds-bed. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Celtic, Hindu, Japanese, etc. Anyone to Anything. Get the picture? No? Well, then, I'll just let you figure it out then.

**Nico POV**

Soooo anyways, we walked right up to it. No alarms, no guards, no nothing. Guess they thought that no one would actually be stupid enough to attack a military base full of evil beings. Percy hasn't changed a bit! He's still doing the unspeakable. Well, at least it is before he tries it and survives. If anyone had suggested that we go raid Tartarus back on Earth, we would have locked them in a nice and insulated loony bin. And a free and as a bonus, we'd throw in a comfortable and cozy straight jacket.

Percy led us straight up to the oak doors at the edge of the dark hole. Don't ask. I really don't know. But before I could figure out, he rang the FREAKING DOORBELL! As I was about to pull a "Ding, dong, ditch" and run for my life, a normal black door appeared out of nowhere. Percy walked in and Luke followed, unsurprised whatsoever. There were no cries of pain and I was nearly frozen in place with shock. WHAT THE HECK!

I began to finally follow and catch up, but a hand shot out of nowhere and covered my mouth. And before I could process what happened, three more shot out and dragged me into the darkness. The last thoughts I had were, _Shit! _and_ Man am I slow today!_, before I smelt chemicals and was rendered un conscious.

**Alpha POV**

I've visited Kalverum before, if you haven't already figured out. I knew all about their security system. The fake door that leads to a boiling pit of lava. The doorbell that reveals the real door to you. No guards because they are cocky and way to confident in their system.

But I could tell that _something_ was different this time. Not to mention the very strong feeling that _something _is missing. Or the internal alarms having a party and getting high in my head at the moment.

The corridors looked like a massive maze. Everything looked exactly the same, no distinctive quality to tell where were had first came or how to get back. Black obsidian walls and torches with green flames casting an eerie glow that never reached the corners in the narrow hallway.

We came to a door. A door with the word "memories" on it. Not just in English, but every language known to the past, present, and future. VERY small font, FYI.

We quickly walked past the door, I did not need to see my past at the moment. I hadn't even gotten thee feet before I heard, more than felt, a gust of air and a strangled gasp. I had just spun around and saw Luke being dragged into the shadows , eyes wide. The hands weren't connected to any bodies I could see. And the skin was pale, almost translucent. But I doubt that Nico would do that anyways. But I couldn't see him either.

**~The oh-so-wondrous TIME SKIP~**

I traveled on alone for a while, before I suddenly came to a door. I knew I had to go in. The feeling was quite similar to destiny. I briefly considered if it was a trap before forcefully shoving that thought out of my mind.

I didn't know what was beyond that door. Certain elements can distract my powers and at the moment that I need them the most. This particular door was made of the 15 elements, also known as the "rare earths." **(I smell a science lesson coming. No, really, I was in science class when I looked this up on my phone. And, no, I do not goof off in class. I am a straight A student but Science and Social Studies are the most boring subjects to me EVER! Anyways… This stuff is actually true. So if you're a real brainiac you can go brag to your friends or something… Okay, fine, I may have tweaked this info just a bit…)**

None of these elements are famous like gold or silver. None get shipped around the galaxy in giant fighter jets or ore freighters like iron, aluminum, or copper. You sure don't learn much about these elements in your high school chemistry class, unless maybe the schools that feed lots of kids MIT or Caltech.

In fact, the only real people who really study these elements are masters- and Ph.D. level- chemists and solid state physicists. Oh, and national leaders in places like Mars.

Without these fifteen elements, you could say good-bye to modernity. There would be no more television screens and computer hard drives, fiber optic cables, digital cameras, most medical imaging devices, and many more things in your ordinary little demigod lives.

These 15 elements are metals, although, usually one sees them in powdered form as oxides. They are called 'rare earths.' But They are scattered on specific planets here or there in the crust or mantle. But you wouldn't exactly trip over them during a random stroll on a beach or battlefield.

It is very rare to find these elements in deposits that are economic to mine. Rare earths are usually found in rock bodies called carbonatites- for the most part non-geologists have never heard of them. So after my amazing lesson, I will tell you what the lesson was about. So lanthanum, cerium, yttrium, europium, neodymium, praseodymium, samarium, gadolinium, dysprosium, teribium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, and lutetium; the 15 elements.

Any of these can weaken a warrior or if a new recruit were to accidentally touch it he or she will die a painful death. And nothing could be done to save them. If a metal was melted down into a liquid state and injected into any warrior, they would slowly and painfully die a terrible death and their body would incinerate after they were dead. So if they were all put together in a liquid poison, the soldier would go through the same process but their soul would continue to be tortured. I am the only one who has survived one liquid metal. But I had only a milliliter of it in my bloodstream and I was completely out of it for two years enduring the agony.

I pushed open the door with a gloved hand, no chances were to be taken. And I entered and saw millions of glass globes. All of them were white except for one. A sea green one glowed with black smoke circling around inside.

I walked to it and later regretted it deeply. All I could do was watch while as I extended my hand. And then, it drew me in.

**~VISION OF AN INSANE WIERDO ALERT!~**

Sounds of battle and blood curling screams surrounded me. Suffocated me. Blood stained the grass and turned it to a sea of pure red. My only thoughts were to get away. Away from all this, to escape. To escape the destiny layed before me. But I didn't. I would stay to help. Everyone I care about would die if I didn't. blackness pooled around me. Taking me to the stars. Usually a place of comfort, but no longer. My enemy. The enemy. The one I am destined to defeat. The one destined to defeat me.

"Greatest hero, son of Greek sea

Will go with death and travel, to make three

To seek and capture the most ancient one

That has escaped from his prison inside of a sun

In the west they shall find the key…"

I jerked away before it could continue. My prophecy. The prophecy. The one that will determine the end. Or the beginning. Depends on how you look at it. Either way, it will be terrible.

**Okay peoples of Earth (and Mars)(**_**John Carter**_** is soooo AWESOME-O!) I know you probably hate me not only for this outrageous and insanely terrible chapter but also for how long you had to… ah, wait?, I guess, to read such a crappy thing. I do have many reasons I could not update this story I could put in here about how it took me, what, three months to write but I find that none will suffice. Therefore I have decided that with my o-so-crappy-writing and terrible updating skills, I will let you choose one of the options listed below. I will take to offense if you choose option c or d.**

**Continue, but update a 5K chapter on Sunday every week**

**Continue, but update a 15K chapter every two weeks with a preview every on week**

**Let someone with more skill and experience (as this is my first story ever) adopt this story in hopes that he or she will do a much better job**

**Delete and never let this story continue**

**So guys , tell me what you think by going to the poll I will set up soon. Oh, and I ask that you don't tell me o whole bunch about how I updated even though I may just be giving away the story. I already had had most of it written and thought it may or may not influence your decision. Plus I really hate it when you wait forever and then get just a crappy authors note.**

**If you haven't read **_**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe**_** by Lmb111514 it is soooo cool. Different and unique are things I defiantly look for in FanFics and this one is full of them.**

**Next update (because I will have to tell you the results) I want to include a list of other amazing FanFics including Chaos or other Chaos like figures, give me your opinion on that. If I do watch for yours it is most likely in there.**

**Keep in mind that I am GROUNDED and have been for a while. So this may take a while!**

**:DDDDDDDDDD (- the superset smiley EVER says PEACE OUT)**


	10. The MOST important AN of the century!

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons or excessive violence! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claimownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

cder3

HadesGirl818 


End file.
